mass effect transformers genesis
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: when young tamashii souto was cos-playing as a certain combiner team and a head master in a show of indecision for transformer-con he ends up falling through a rift and ends up in mass effect as the head master suit with a team of original transformers he designed for his costume and has a caster to head on with and is the core of the fusion. Now leading these autobots he must help
1. Chapter 1

Transformers effect genesis

summary: when young tamashii souto was cos-playing as a certain combiner team and a head master in a show of indecision for transformer-con he ends up falling through a rift and ends up in mass effect as the head master suit with a team of original transformers he designed for his costume and has a caster to head on with and is the core of the fusion. Now leading these autobots he must help Shepard face the reaper threat not as tamashii but as soul convoy leader of team genesis. Now head on and combine, transform and roll out!

Chapter one beginning

it was an ordinary April day for young seventeen year old tamashii souto. It was time for the transformers convention and he was looking over his original costume. His costume had the legs of white trains with the train's cockpits and fronts being the feet with the feet looking like dragon heads. The lower legs were made from a black car with the front resembling a cheetah head the connection of the legs to the lower torso was silver. The upper torso was where the costume varied. It was a fire truck with the chest being split to show a head of a mechanical t-Rex with the autobot/maximal symbols on the forehead in an over lapping form. The arms were twin motorcycles with the fronts resembling the heads of wolves. They were colored red while the torso was purple. On the back was a blue jet resembling stealth GAO with phantom rings and looked more like the animal bird the hawk. The head was not even animalistic except the mouth-plate. It resembled gaogaigar's in the mouthpiece the rest was designed like optimus prime from transformer's cybertron with a slight design from cheetor in helm shape. Next to the costume was the finishing touch for the chest and arms. For the chest to go around the t-Rex head was a shout out to might gain a drill that spit into three triangles with a hollow space for the t-Rex head to appear through. For the arms was the built in swords and guns that the gauntlets can turn into. He also did another shout out to gaogaigar by making the hands of the costume like the mech including a gimmick of the phantom, protect shade and hell and heaven moves.

Added to the various parts of the costume was cyber/force key ports to activate separate gimmicks in the costume. Unlike others this costume was not cardboard nor Styrofoam but a mix of plastic and chrome. Even had tinted eye lenses to see out of with a gimmick to cycle through colors of blue, black, cat's eye as a joke, yellow and green. The costume was a mix of a combiner team and the head master idea. Putting on the costume over his usual outfit of a blue bodysuit with black pants over it and was glad he made it possible for the boots he wore to fit tightly in the feet and still have free movement while still can pull them free.

Took a week to figure out how to do that. He had by now covered his body except his head in the costume. He took a look in his mirror to see his spiked dark blue hair and amber eyes with the x shaped scar on his forehead. He nodded and etched into the head a symbol of two x's with a detailed cross in the middle of them. Looking like this: x+x a little. Only with the cross connecting the x's together. Taking the gold colored with silver and red trim helmet he placed it on and felt it click into place. He nodded as he was ready. He exited through his back patio door as it was large enough for his costume to fit. Exiting through his back yard he was on his way. Unknown to him he was about to have a change in destiny and join an adventure never seen in the multiverse.

He had already named the costume as soul convoy genesis mode. He soon was halfway to the convention when he was pulled over by a cop. After explaining he was on his way to the convention center for the annual convention the officer apologized for the delay. After tamashii went on his way but hadn't taken thirty steps when he felt weightless.

Looking down tamashii saw a multicolored vortex. Looking back up his body language read he was in a deadpan and with only a thought of 'what in the world' he fell with a scream. He blacked out from the electrical energy that made the vortex but was still glad his costume was insulated from most of the shocks. His last thought was that at least he would have a quick trip to wherever the vortex took him. The vortex closed with only a breeze taking any trash to show anything had happened.

(opening- genesis transform by wildcards)

a guitar started the song off quickly followed by drums, violins, and a a piano before. we started to see space before seven beams of different lights traced the title as in arcs of electricity formed the title in the lines as a silver metal.

-get up! The battle has just begun! Transform! Create a new day! Let's go!- was heard before the title vanished and we see the Normandy with commander Shepard barking orders at the crew to locate the reapers with tali and garrus looking amused.

-now awaken and break the chains binding that burning determination! Transform your fate and create a new beginning!-

was heard as the ground team went to omega while the vortex opened releasing seven lights that was revealed to be tamashii and six other beings before the screen flipped to show tamashii interacting with tali as he did maintenance on his caster with her help on doing diagnostics.

-the genesis of the new era has started now journey to face the new dawn! Create your own destiny and fight transformers!-

Shepard was seen with dragon-shot going over ways to improve the mako while dragon-shot's twin dragon-blade was hanging with Madison training their skills.

-set out on a new day face the danger of the soul. Now it's a new genesis transformers! Break out the determination to survive burst in to ignition!- blood-fang was shown with garrus working on new weapons while his sister blood-claw was seen with Jacob training in their gun skills.

-make out a new path! Take on the challenge and solve the mystery of the darkness approaching at you! Transformer-

swift was seen with jack keeping her company while talking about Cerberus and how to handle them in the future while sky wing was shown with kazumi working on how to stop the illusive man.

-break out, burst into action, shatter the chains binding your determination! Genesis transformers go forth and transform the fate of the world!-

the crew was seen with tamashii talking with legion about making different frames so that they could even have genders for the geth while legion was seen talking with the team of transformers about cybertron and how similar they were.

-now go and roll out the unparallelled team to face the fate ever changing fate of the world! Never give in to doubt! Break out your burning spirit! Burst out the gate and fight on!- tamashii was seen becoming soul then head on with his caster to form soul convoy as a split screen showed the vehicle and beast modes of soul's caster with the robot mode.

-unleash the inner beast inside to create a new dawn! now roar out your determination!- the team was shown to combine into genesis mode then to a montage of the team using force chip ignitions to attack the reapers.

-now break free of the chains of fate and make your own decision! Make your own tale! Create a legend of your blazing soul. burst out of the shadows with a burning determination!-

the screen was now shown with soul convoy gm using force ignition to launch an attack at the base of the collectors after everyone evacuated and followed the Normandy out of the black hole of the omega-4 relay.

-Now create your tale brave heroes and show the world what you are made of! Genesis transformers! Go forth and unleash the inner beast inside!-

tamashii was seen with tali at the fleet looking over the home-world of the quarian while his team behind them as the sun rose and tamashii smiled as the song ended with the whole group in the observation deck as plans to locate a world similar to cybertron was being constructed for the geth to live on with tali and tamashii being the ambassadors of the new planet. Floating around his hand was four keys with an elemental symbol on them glowing softly before they formed a geode that flashed turning the screen white to end the opening.

(end opening)

-tamashii's pov-

I groaned as I came to and immediately I feel dizzy from the trip. I took the time to slowly sit up and opened my eyes slowly to filter the light enough to see. Looking myself over I see im out of costume and had a odd devise on my right wrist that reminded me of the omnitool from mass effect but was different as well. For one the design was almost cybertronian and more high tech then a regular omnitool and it was more compacted. The color was similar to the head of my costume.

Near me was two red motorcycles, two white trains, a black car, and a purple firetruck and a blue jet. On the sides of the car, trains, and fire truck was the overlapping symbols of the autobots and maximals. On the wings of the jet was the symbol while in the windshields of the cycles was the symbol.

I slowly stood confused were these vehicles the same ones from my costume? What was going on? It took me a bit to look at my surroundings to see I was in an abandoned warehouse and looking out the doors made my jaw drop. The outside was run down and judging by the sight I was actually on omega in the terminus system. I was in the mass effect world.

But when was the question. I spotted garrus easily and he was ordering some mercenaries. guess that was that. I was right before Shepard had come back to life and re-recruited garrus. looks like they were going on patrol.

I closed the doors unnoticed and turned to the vehicles and made my way to the jet. "what in the world is going on why am I in the universe of mass effect" I asked aloud as im sure the patrol was gone. A voice came from the jet and made me jump in surprise. "i don't know but for now let's wait out for our chance to find someone for help" said the jet was the cockpit flashed as he spoke at least I thought it was a he from the sound of it.

"what the what happened to my costume to create actual transformers?" I asked in shock. Than I paled remembering the effect the geth have still on the universe at large until legion uploaded that virus to the heretics. The jet was silent for a moment then spoke. "you do know I have a mental connection to you right and thus access to your memories I agree how me and the others became real is a mystery but first you know we can still help out commander Shepard and to answer about the devise on your arm think you made us as a mix of a combiner group and headmaster right that's how you will become the head master and it will work as an omnitool in this world.

The fire truck is your caster the body you can head on with and as we all are here and you know more about this place then us your our commander tamashii souto. You will have to name us as you did in a way create us" said the jet and I heard the comforting tone in his voice.

"right for now your known as sky-wing the trains are dragon-shot and dragon-blade, the cycles are blood-fang and blood-claw with the car being known as swift that work for you all" asked tamashii as the rest voiced their agreement. Soul was surprised that blood-claw was female. The group transformed to beast mode.

Sky-wing was now a jet sized blue mechanical hawk with silver trim making the accuracy to the animal uncanny. There were still some hint to the jet form shown. In the wings was missiles like the jet, the beak of the form was the cockpit of the jet that was opened and showed a silver bird beak while the nose of the plane formed the sides of the head and left the cockpit as the entire forehead of the machine. The tail-fin and small area it was on had shifted to resemble tail feathers while the underside unfolded talons. The wings themselves were split into three triangles at a hinge to form an actual wing. the neck of the plane was now hinged and extended like a real neck.

The twin cycles was now a mix of wolf and motorcycles the cycle parts was half wheels on their limbs and the windshields were now the chests with their tails being the exhaust pipes extended and segmented like sky-wing's own neck.

The trains didn't really look like trains much the only difference was that their legs and arms had the railway system version of wheels set into them and acting as the joints of the limbs and that the cockpit's were on their chest with a dragon head on a segmented neck rising from the space the front used to be as the roof extended on a hinge and opened into triangular wings as a segmented tail waved behind them.

For swift the transformation reminded tamashii of the go-busters mech of the animal mode of cheeda nick in zord mode. The go-buster ace. Only black completely with silver trim. Swift was also female apparently.

Only the fire truck tamashii's caster was the only thing still in vehicle mode. Tamashii knew it was a t-Rex from his costume design in his old world an was now curious as to what I looked like. "caster beast mode" said tamashii thinking it was voice activated like all head masters.

With a clunk the fire truck transformed into a mechanical t-Rex with the fire truck parts being the lower half of the truck forming the legs as the back extended into a segmented tail with the drill part at the end. The front separated and unfolded the t-Rex arms as a t-Rex head was pushed forwards on it's back was two cannons that was disguised as water guns for fire fighting. The caster growled and settled down on the ground.

"ah so my caster does have a bit of sentience now that I think about it it fells like half of what makes me, me is missing and thus the caster" said tamashii patting the caster t-Rex. It gave a engine purr in agreement. "well tamashii what do we do first about our predicament" asked sky-wing. "we wait for Shepard to recruit garrus and than request to join the crew if im right we are going to face collectors that are created by the reapers to build more of them" I said sending the team the memories he had of mass effect and who the heroes are.

"so Shepard is who we are helping out right we got no problem with that" said swift with a purr in her voice. Blood-claw nodded and spoke up. "well first things first let's see what our commander is armed with so we can prepair for the fight soon" said the she-wolf femme. "right so transform" I said and the screen of the omnitool flashed the symbol of my team and unfolded into a gauntlet on my right arm and it unfolded and extended parts that covered my arm then continued to cover my body.

It compressed into a suit of full body armor reminding me of iron-man for some reason. The last to be covered was my head and looking in a sheet of reflective metal I saw what I now look like. My arms was silver and my legs were black with my torso with some red trim. My head was covered in a helmet resembling the burning gundam in silver with yellow v crest and black trim and green optics while the mouthpiece was red.

Damn I look a little cool with the design heck where the arc reactor should be on iron-man was the team symbol. Than with a flex of my arms my hands unfolded and formed blasters and swords depending on how they were flicked. With my feet I gained skates when I flexed my leg muscle and practiced my balance there as I almost fell on my butt from it. Really I had no experience with skates.

But thankfully I got the hang very quick. With that I kept watch for Shepard and it took three weeks for Shepard to appear with Miranda and Jacob heading to their jobs. I nodded and had spent the past three weeks following garrus and make sure he wasn't killed by assassins.

I had quickly gained a rep as the phantom protector around omega for protecting garrus' squad. I was in my civilian form walking right behind Shepard's team looking like I had an errand in the area they were going to. I was silently following them into garrus' base and quickly smirked when the sabotage sky-wing did on the three mercenary groups of omega went off.

"again with the phantom protector saving my neck" said garrus as Shepard looked to Miranda. "yep this shadow protector is on the dossiers the illusive man wants to join" said Miranda to Shepard. "glad I have a good reputation been getting bored all these three weeks with those mercs" I said leaning on a wall making everyone jump. garrus was shocked that his protector was just a teen human.

"who are you" asked Shepard. "the name's tamashii souto otherwise known as the shadow protector of omega trust me aria has no clue I exist but I been helping her take down crime rates from those that would mess with her. And of course helping protect garrus and his squad from assassins. Trust me I had to listen to my morals and make sure not to find the leaders of these mercs and kill them for their crimes" I said with a nod to garrus and his squad.

"you don't look like the shadow protector" said Miranda sceptically. I smirked and mentally called transform. The omnitool or as I named it the master brace over the three weeks unfolded into my armor and headmaster form. Pulling out my blaster and blade with my skates I blurred out of sight only to reappear behind Miranda with my blade at her neck with my blaster at the small of her back. "don't underestimate me despite my age of 17 miss Miranda after all I know some of Cerberus' secrets and can hand them to the citadel if you make a wrong move" I said while laughing in my head. "what kind of secret" asked Miranda as she froze. "subject zero aka jack the most powerful biotic in the universe and the origin of such biotic" I said making Miranda confused. "said biotic has a grudge on Cerberus for what they did. As they kidnapped jack as a child and experimented on other kids to create the ultimate biotic soldiers. And quite frankly I agree with jack that what Cerberus did was not right" I said seriously. I was careful not to divulge her gender as that would be funny when they find out. "jack's on the dosser and the illusive man want's us to hire her! What the heck is with him" asked Shepard who I saw was the female one what was her name before the rename by the player again. Oh yeah Jocelyn I thought. "i will join but if you tell the illusive man about my ability to become a machine you will not get a warning like I did now" I said seriously. This shocked the group revealing I wasn't human sometimes. "how did that happen to you" asked Shepard.

"that I have no clue a chunk of my memory is missing just woke up three weeks ago with no clue how I got here and can suddenly summon the armor it took a while to find out that my body was completely machine when I transform into this form. i got the hang of my abilities very quick " I said turning my hands and feet back to normal and leaned on the wall again with a slight bored tone.

"what else do you have to help out our mission" asked Shepard. "i have a heads up display and targeting system and my armor is impervious to energy based projectiles, high speed as you saw and quite good with a sword and gun plus a quick reaction time and for some reason a small ability to see future events and let me tell you that ability can't be turned off so listen to me when I know we are about to hit a major situation. The fact there is a geth that you recruit because the geth are separated into two fractions and you help the unit reprogram the heretics to being good is a slight bit of a shock for me considering my situation" I said huh now that I think about it most of my memories are gone I still know the event's of mass effect and the basic info of myself like my name, age, and personality but the rest was a blank I don't remember if I have a family or not nor my time in school.

And the only thing else I still remember was all my transformers knowledge. Great so being an amnesiac was not a cover as I intended. I still remember the day I was pulled here so I know about how my team and I arrived but this means anything else is unknown. Just my luck. Anyway judging by the noise outside the mercs are back on track and like that a missile impacted with garrus.

Guy survived but will have a nasty scar. I immediately pulled out my blaster and shot at the mercs my energon blasts quickly struck the mercs. Great there was a geth behemoth there. "Shepard hold off these mercs I got the behemoth" I said as I ran out. "what!" said Shepard in shock as she shot at some red suns. "caster" I called and my beast mode caster ran onto the scene. "transform" I shouted as I jumped up.

The caster roared and the t-Rex legs straightened and unfolded a foot for both legs. The body straightened as well and the arms unfolded more into humanoid arms. The t-Rex head folded onto the chest revealing a port for something. And thanks to my high jump I was above the port as my landing spot. I twisted shifting into a large head with a connecter that plugged into the port. I had become a head resembling gaigar's own head in my armor colors. I called out in a magnified voice"soul convoy" as my introduction as the symbol flashed.

I reached behind me and pulled out my cannons. I started to have a shoot out with the behemoth. I was glad the tail retracted in the body otherwise I was going to have balance problems. I dodged a shot and the rest of my team ran in and transformed to robot mode.

Swift's robot mode resembled gaigar in a more female shape and was more like a cheetah in design if her lean frame suggested. The cycle twins was reminding me of something in how their forms was the same except the obvious gender differences. They resembled gundams with wolf heads on their chest. Sky-wing had resembled a certain seeker decepticon from transformers armada with hawk traits added in. the train twins resembled the two train bots from one of the brave series mecha. Oh what do you know I still have knowledge on other mecha that helps. Which series was it again oh yeah the bombers. And yeah that was my team. We surrounded it and kept firing at it while it got confused as to who to attack. It pays to have a team of robots to make things easier to fight things like this. Bring it on reapers this time round the alliance will prevail. With our quick tactics the behemoth exploded and the mercs ran off scared at what they witnessed.

I quickly transformed back to normal with my caster going to vehicle mode. I exited the caster and reverted to human form. "is garrus okay" I asked while Miranda was looking at me in shock with Shepard. "he is thank god for that he's alive but will have a huge scar" said one of garrus' men. "tamashii what the hell was that and where did these machines come from" asked Jacob looking at tamashii's team in a bit of awe and fear.

"remember I have no clue they were with me in the warehouse I was in when I came to. As far as I can tell equivalent exchange was done my memories for these powers and team. If I ever find who did that I will make sure to give them a piece of my mind. that said these are with me allow me to introduce my team sky-wing,swift and the two sets of twins blood-fang and blood-claw otherwise known as the cycle twins and the train twins dragon-shot and dragon-blade plus me as the leader form team genesis and no the name was already there when I awoke.

The team is connected to me mentally I trust them" I said while in a deadpan. "you can say were siblings and like our commander we don't really know how we got here nor how we were with him in the warehouse we got memory issues on that front last we remember is a multicolored rift" said swift with the others nodding in agreement.

"great well at least we will know you are really skilled at least let's get out of here" said Shepard as she and Miranda started to walk off. Jacob and garrus followed with garrus' squad to the Normandy while my team transformed to vehicle mode except the train twins as the went to beast mode and followed as I drove my caster after them. This was the start of the largest adventure I have ever been on and it has only just begun. (end chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 meeting aria and finding tali

"so Shepard I know you have some questions as to what my team are right? Well their not like the geth at all" I said as we walked to the afterlife to let aria know garrus was no longer after her and that she can rest easy that the mercenary wars was put on hold now.

I get to meet the most fearful asari on omega and I was a bit nervous. To tell the truth I may be a cyborg now but I have no access to element zero and I think biotics can take me down like an emp so im making a mental note to avoid biotics in battle.

My team was already in the Normandy's hanger while I went with Shepard, garrus, Miranda, and Jacob to meet aria and then to find tali. If anyone can find out what happened to me It was tali. Shepard sighed as she gave me a look.

"cybertronians are bio-mechanical they are not just machines they are as alive as you and me Shepard they can do anything us humans can and are just as human as us. Their society mirrors ours. They have relegion, politics, and even their own flaws. Thus brings me to my point. They are not soulless their soul is known as a spark and due to my situation I have one as well. If tali can figure out how I became what I am than we can look for who did such a thing.

Times like this just means that as long as we can work together we can handle a lot. Also be prepared tali is going to be attacked by the reaper's soldiers called collectors. The reapers are bio-mechanical as well. They take the genetic codes of living beings and use it to make a reaper. They murder thousands to create just one reaper. That is how they killed the Promethean race all that time ago" I said with a grimace at the thought.

"all the more reason to stop them" said Shepard. "well me and my team will fight with you until the reapers are stopped for good" I said as I clenched my hand. Soon enough we entered the nightclub and quickly met up with aria. Shepard nodded to aria as I nodded in respect. The queen of omega was rightfully the strongest woman on the planet as the sole ruler and I was surprised she runs it quite well.

"ah Shepard I see you have found who you were looking for but who's the kid with you" asked aria with a look in my direction. "i can introduce my self im tamashii souto also known as soul the shadow guardian of omega im the one taking down those that were messing with you I been stuck here for three weeks trying to do the best I can to make this world a better place. I think I did a good job putting fear into the low-lifes for making your job harder than it should for the ruler of this whole planet I figured that you might not know what is going on, on the other side of the planet and that you might want some help to tone down the paperwork" I said as I saw the large stacks on her desk that was now cut into a third of the size It would be in the game if I never showed up.

"how can I be sure your actually the one who has been helping me without my notice" asked aria not believing me. I smirked as I mentally activated my robot mode. "this answer that I may respect you aria but you definitely need to get some help to run the planet at this rate im not going to be around much after today" I said while aria's eyes went wide.

"what in the worlds are you" asked aria in shock. "i don't even know myself all I know is that I was on earth than next thing I know im on omega like this with most of my memory gone. When I saw what was going on I decided to make sure to help out. My parents raised me to help out as much as im able and that stuck with me when I don't even remember them anymore. Shepard I will head to the Normandy now" I said grimly as I walked out reverting to my human form before I left.

Shepard winced and shot aria a look. "i may have just met him but even I know he has a sore spot there. From what I know he was turned into that unwillingly and is confused on what to do. He is trying to find answers and to figure out his past" said Shepard before she reported to aria what happened.

I had by now entered the Normandy and spent the time meeting the crew. Joker was someone I would call a best friend. He was able to cheer me up from my situation. He even said that I was unique and quite good at heart even if I was no longer human. The guy just saw me for me and not what I am now which I was telling the truth im not sure what I am anymore. Am I human, cybertronian or something in between or something else entirely. Right now I was looking for an empty room for when we leave.

I found a room right next to where tali is going to sleep that had a good view of the core of the ship. I placed down my stuff I scavenged from the abandoned warehouse. You would be surprised at what was in there.

I had found some spare clothes, a set of armor that was the usual for the crew( i don't even know why that was there really) and four standard weapons for the crew. I had already stripped my room and tali's future room of any bugs and anything that the illusive man would use to spy on me. My team did the same for the hanger. I went onto the extra net to look up my self. Well what do you know I actually exist on earth here. Let's see what the that can't be right?

'authorities are still looking for one tamashii souto who was last seen talking to officer jack willson there were no signs of a fight but there was signs that mister souto was kidnapped and it has now been a full five years since his disappearance if anyone has any idea where he is or if he is alive contact the local authoritative offices' said a news feed from earth of the extra-net's version of YouTube.

It was posted last year. I paled and was in shock. I was gone for six whole years and yet in still physically seventeen. I was actually tali's age now. Now I really want to know what happened.

In my mind I heard the team try to use their wireless to locate any info on me and what had happened when I vanished. But know I had come to a realization. If I was still on the earth I was born from and not another universe than what was the games doing in existence and for what purpose. To prepare me for the trials ahead? I had the feeling I was not going to like the answers of my now really mysterious past.

The only questions I had was what was that vortex, why did I have amnesia, and what happened to me and why was I on omega in the first place? The answers are in my past but unless I get my memories back I won't find them.

Edi than appeared. "commander souto commander Shepard has returned and want's to see how your holding up" said edi. The AI after accidentally interfacing with swift was actting more like a cybertronian autobot than what I knew from the games. Joker sure liked the change as edi was now giving him some common ground.

Now that I think about it the core of the ship was now acting like a cybertronian spark. Why did I have the feeling that something else happened when edi interfaced with swift's systems. "tell Shepard that I may have found a clue to my past" I said after a moment and left my room once edi logged me out.

Since I was the leader of my own team I was given the rank of commander like Shepard. I met up with the current ground crew and pulled out the video I found. "this is a video I found while I was waiting and to put it lightly I was shocked at what I found. Something happened six years ago when I was seventeen and now this situation of mine. I don't like this. what happened six years ago and why was I on omega in the first place with my team" I said with a frown. "your right soul this is suspicious" said Shepard with a frown as she used my alias as a code name.

"yeah the questions I have are these who kidnapped me using a multicolored vortex, turned me into something im not even sure of and how did they manage to create cybertronians when they were fiction back on earth" I said.

"tali will have the answers if you let her run diagnostics on you" said Shepard. I was a bit nervous. "okay but you will have to explain to her what happened to me because I have the feeling she's going to hate me if she meets me in robot mode. Her issues with AI are going to really make me one of her avoid at all cost list" I said remembering the quarian issue with AI.

"right she would trust me more than you as I knew her longer" nodded Shepard in agreement. "now than let's go rescue tali the first stop is a planet where tali is working on assignment for her fleet in trying to understand more about the geth" said Shepard.

"right and since there is two commanders that means two ground teams my team will back you guys up just in case. From my ability to see future events our objective is to rescue the quarians and make sure the geth don't take over with the collectors. We are going to need all of us to face this one. Your usual three to a team is not going to be enough this time. We are at war and we need all the skill we can get" I said as I put up a schematic of the outpost.

"right it's a wonder how we survived like that" said Shepard. "right so joker take us to the outpost and let's get tali" said Shepard to the intercom. "on it Shepard" said joker on the speaker. I looked around and saw Gardner, Kelly and chakwas. Kelly and Gardner was survivors of the colony attacked by the collectors. Chakwas is the ship's doctor. She had handed me six packs of medigel for my master brace omnitool. I wasn't sure but I think im still organic enough for them to work on me. The debrief was over and I went into my room and put on the alliance armor I scavenged. To my surprise the armor was like the spartan armor in the torso and back with the color black meaning this was stealth issued armor.

I wondered why this was in an abandoned warehouse. I took a quick math problem to see how old I really am now. Dang 23 years old that's a shocker if I knew one. I was looking seventeen in body while at 23. whatever happened im really going to give whoever did this to me a piece of my mind.

I holstered my pistols and activated my robot mode to see if the armor I put on was going to be a problem. What I saw was a shock. The armor formed like it did the first time. But when it got to the torso armor it integrated the shape of my chest armor in civilian form. Great my armor can adapt apparently.

I went to the hanger where the vehicle forms of my team was waiting. "okay team were going to back up the ground team and locate the quarians our objective is to stop the husks and keep the quarians safe and recruit tali" I said and soon the ground team arrived to the hanger.

"okay team let's move out wait soul what happened to your armor" asked Shepard. "apparently my armor adapts to what im wearing in my human form" I said confused on how that worked. i quickly went to civilian form and entered my caster.

Huh apparently the steering wheel of my caster was the t-Rex head upside down. I saw the ground team enter dragon-shot's vehicle mode and nodded. "okay team roll out" I said mentally to the team and drove to the now open bay doors with the outpost in sight.

My caster's back half unfolded into a plane shape and the cannons pointed back to act as thrusters. My team follows with the dragon twins and sky-wing following in beast mode. Sky-wing was carrying the cycle twins. We landed at the outpost and I exited out with tali right before me while the rest walked over while my team was on look out.

I knew some geth was going to attack. Shepard was now getting tali up to date on me and the new members while I kept my guard up for the geth. Oh shit there are the husks. Damn they really do resemble zombies. Cyborg zombies. Well if destroying the heads work for regular zombies than we might have a chance. So taking my guns I duel wielded a pair of hand guns and shot at the husks getting accurate head-shots.

The rest had jumped but seeing what I was doing brought them into action. The researchers and tali went into someplace safe with my team guarding them. If there was one thing I liked about my situation it's how accurate I got with a gun. Considering I can turn my hands into cannons that was a major boon for me.

Now geth was joining in the fray. By now most of the husks were killed again and I narrowed my eyes at the geth. "Shepard think you can handle the husks im going to try and take out the geth" I said putting away my guns.

Shepard nodded and was alight with biotics. She threw a warp and sent the remaining husks flying. I jumped out of cover and partially turned my right arm into robot mode and activated my energon sword config. Running at the geth I slashed as best I could at their limbs and I saw that my sword was a natural part's magnet. It had yanked the data cores out as I slashed them leaving no time for a purge to happen. Soon enough geth behemoths arrived and larger this time now the size of omega supreme if I had to compare them. I grit my teeth. "team genesis looks like it's our time to shine transform and roll out protect the quarians and Shepard's group" I bellowed and became my headmaster form.

"caster beast mode" I mentally commanded. With the usual noise my caster turned into a t-rex. "Rodger!" said the rest as they transformed. I jumped onto the back of my caster and glared at the behemoths. "shit our rounds are not putting a dent on them" I said as I watched the energon rounds barely scratch the machines. "no choice transform!" I said and jumped as the caster became robot mode. "head on" I shouted transforming myself and plunged into the port. I grabbed my cannons and shot at the behemoths.

"commander these things are barely getting hit what do we do" asked swift as she tried to stop the geth from getting closer. Down below the husks returned and Shepard's crew was taking them out. I saw the force chip slot on us and had an idea.

"guys remember the slots on your person time to show you what they can do" I said seeing one slot on my back. Focusing I felt a aura of blue erupt from me and shoot into the sky shocking the team and the quarians.

The place that was hit by the aura swirled and a blue item shot towards me. "force chip ignition" I started with a glare. It flew around me and shot up into the slot in full view of my team revealed to be a blue energy key of some sort. It was absorbed by the slot and in a pulse it reappeared as a blue with silver trimmed key with our team insignia in the middle. With that the back unfolded and now mounted on my shoulders was two cannons making my total four and I aimed all four at one of the geth.

"twin helix burst" I finished with a roar. The cannons fired with a pair each twisting in a drill pattern and struck the geth in the head exploding with a red smoke. "all it takes is focus guys" I said as I continued to fire at the geth. my team nodded and soon more of the force chips appeared.

"force chip ignition!" was heard as my team gained their own hidden weapons. Swift gained twin whips from her wrists while the dragon twins gained their respective namesakes. The cycle twins gained claws and fangs and sky-wing got a boomerang from his back.

"swift lasher" said swift as she bound the geth together and tossed them up in the air. Dragon shot roared as his twin pistols shot at the geth. "dragon's fire" he shouted. "sky twister" shouted sky-wing trowing his boomerang forming a tornado around the geth. The remaining three jumped into the tornado with their melee weapons glowing. "triple beast slash" said the trio as the shots spun threw the tornado only to be absorbed by the claws and sword. They shot past the geth in the center in constant slashes with lines of light showing where they struck. They shot out of the tornado and I pulled the last attack with another twin helix burst. It blew the tornado apart and struck the geth. Swift pulled her weapons free making the geth scatter in the air before they exploded. We returned our weapons and saw the fight was over.

And unlike the game tali was not the lone survivor of the out post. Falling was a lot of intact geth parts and the husks was long gone. Shepard though looked to have seen a harbinger husk. She might have did. I transformed back and jumped down only for tali to shoot me point blank and lucky me I was only thrown into stasis. When I came to it was to the sight of Shepard scolding tali and finally telling her my situation.

"oh by the primes ouch I told you so Shepard oh great I can't feel my legs and arms. Oh great they short circuited joker can you read me yeah we need a pick up stat tali did a number on me" I said with a groan of pain. Shepard paled and nodded.

"tali tamashii here knew about your reaction to ai's but he was turned into this against his will. He was actually going to ask you for help to figure out who did this to him. I told you all this before the attack and than you did this I may have been gone for two years but he did not deserve that" said Shepard and gave tali a dummy slap.

I tried to switch back to human form but my limbs gave electric shocks in return. The only thing that reverted was my head. And now my pain was clear on my face.

"oh that is going to take a while to recover" I said as swift picked me up in her servo just as the Normandy arrived."and tali my team here are bio-mechanical they are not like the geth" I said with a wince as my arms sparked a lot more now.

Ow holy beast core what did she have that did so much damage. It's a wonder if I would get them repaired at all. Tali was now feeling guilty from her body language I get that she forgot in the heat of the fight but still not helping for first impressions. Even the other quarians were feeling sorry. Geez makes one think of how it could have been worse for them. Shepard was now telling tali about my abilities and how we knew she needed help. Looks like my new neighbor was going to try and make up for her mistake.

Wow our races are similar! she's trying to learn from her mistake. Once all was aboard the ship the doc was alerted to bring a stretcher to help me to med bay. And man now that I was laying down on something I saw my body was really twitching from the shocks. Glad my head was not twitching but than I realized something. I could feel pain from the shocks sure but I didn't really feel the stretcher except from my head. That tears it im getting my body scanned to see what was going on.

Tali followed and was pulling out tools to help repair the damage she caused. I had already forgiven her for her mistake. But man she's going to have to earn my teams trust after this. Im glad that my caster was placed on board by sky-wing. With that I was getting scanned and all of us winced at the x-ray the doc showed.

Apparently most of my body was replaced by cybertronian tech. I saw a t-cog, the weapons I had, even a spark chamber. What worried me most was the fact my hearts and lungs were missing.

The only things still organic about me was my stomach, my head, the nervous system and my bones. The rest was all machine. And in the spark chamber was a baseball sized ball of blue energy I recognized as a spark. That was my soul!

"oh great I knew something happened to me but see that ball of energy in that chamber" I asked with a frown to try and alert them of what danger I can get in if that get's damaged. "yeah what about it" asked tali.

"that's now quite literally my soul if that get's damaged im gone for good. Added to how only a few bits of me is still human im wondering why I have most of my memory missing including six whole years there" I said as tali worked to repair my limbs. Thanks to the x-ray she had a good idea to my blueprints.

"what do you mean by that" asked the doc. "doc im physically seventeen when I should be 23 years old now. This was done to me six years ago and with most of my memory gone but my name, the last age I was before I woke up, and my personality. You can see how I am worried so much has been done to me. To be honest im scared the heck out of my mind from this" I said looking at my blueprint's grimly.

My spark pulsed like a heartbeat to show how much my life now hangs on it's exhistance. "well now I know im no longer able to breath so I guess I can go into space with out fear of getting killed" I said with a sigh. Though I blushed when I saw I still had my reproductive organs. luckally the females didn't notice. Heck im still glad I have my intestines. But now I got more questions as to what happened. And why was it that only my heart and lungs was removed. Though I paled as I saw something attached to my stomach. It was a matter converter. Anything I ate or drank was going to be converted into energon. I really hated how much im no longer human. But what really had made me pale was that in the place my heart was right next to my spark chamber was a bomb currently not active.

"oh shit doc looks like I need surgery" I said. "what why" asked tali while edi secretly transmitted this to the whole ship. "looks like whoever did this to me placed a bomb next to my 'heart' possibly to make sure I wouldn't betray whoever did this to me" I said pointing at the device on the x-ray. Tali paled according to her body language while chakwas stumbled. Tali was now feeling really guilty. If her shot had accidentally set off the bomb more than me would have been killed. by the looks of it her shot had accidentally shut it down like an emp.

So letting her know she sighed with relief. I mentally opened my torso to reveal my inner workings and tali with her skill detached the bomb and finished repairing my circuits. With that I closed my torso and reverted to human form. Another scan showed that nothing changed about my insides other than that I now was looking completely human on the outside. Just entering was Shepard and I immediately knew what edi did. Seems the AI was worried. I paled when I realized why the ez core resembled the spark of cybertronians.

"edi show me the core I want to make sure of something" I said and the AI showed me. "great seems swift did something that should have been impossible she turned edi and the ship into a guardian class cybertronian edi is the ship's mind while the ez core is now her spark. Edi is now the Normandy completely. Her new name is edi Normandy she's now like omega supreme so tali don't fly off the handle about edi being an AI as she's now like my team and is now bio-mechanical" I said as I felt my right eye twitch in shock.

silence was all that was heard throughout the ship and the crew was now thinking of the implications. "joker since your the usual piolet for the ship im placing you as edi's partner keep each other safe ya hear me" I said to the intercom.

"loud and clear sir we won't let you down" was heard with joker sounding shocked. "i will do my best commander souto" said edi with actual emotion in her voice as she logged out. I could tell she was proud of her new status.

"what was that about" asked tali. "edi accidentally interfaced with swift's systems and now you see the result. The whole ship is now one big cybertronian just like how im mostly cybertronian like my team. And im sure edi just disabled the bugs the illusive man had placed all over the ship so Shepard what next do we recruit" I asked as I tried to move my limbs to sit up.

Thankfully it worked as I was back in action so to speak. "we are going to visit a doctor mordin" said Shepard. Ah the scientist who can speak as fast as the flash can run huh wait who's the flash? Great must be some of my memories that must be missing. I can't even remember references with out them.

Oh well I led tali to her room and entered my own next door. I fell asleep and gained a worrying image of tali being accused of betraying the fleet. That unlocked my memories of the events surrounding the fleet. I woke the next day and visited tali and let her know of my vision. She gasped and knew that her dad will be in the thick of it.

"don't worry tali I will make sure to keep you dad alive and to make sure you don't get banished from you home. All we have to do is erase that data of the geth and make sure your fleet's council pays for being corrupt" I said thinking of two certain admirals of the fleet.

Tali nodded and I felt that she was quickly getting used to me. "hey tali want to help me do maintenance on my caster the thing I fused with to become a robot" I explained when I felt her look. As we walked I explained the connection I had to the caster. How it was literally apart of me and that half of who I am is in the machine. She was shocked and said that whoever did this to me was the most heartless beings in the universe.

I agreed whole heartedly about that. Soon we got to work on my caster and the rest of my team who tali proved herself to earn their trust to make up for her mistake. They really did feel like my family when they acted like that. Guess I was proud to call them siblings. Anyway we worked hard and was soon entering the space of the recruitment mission of not just mordin but grunt the krogan.

I had the feeling I was going to become his battle master instead of Shepard here. Oh well I will cross that bridge if it happens. (end chapter)


End file.
